dragon_village_mfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Outdated Information! This Page is quite old! Please click the link below for a better "Getting Started" guide [https://sites.google.com/view/dvmhelp/home Getting Started] Select Starting Dragon Once you complete the in-game battle tutorial, you'll be prompted to pick a starting dragon along with its corresponding story-related tamer. Don't worry too much about getting stuck with any particular tamer, as you can unlock and use all of the tamers fairly early in the game. Your choices for starting dragon are between the Fire-attribute attack dragon Lightning Dragon and the Earth-attribute recovery dragon Smart Dragon. It's worth pointing out that while both are very powerful "Legend" dragons (i.e. the rarest type of dragon that almost always hatches as a 5*), your starting dragon will always start as a 3*, so don't confuse it with the other 3* dragons and accidentally feed it to something else. While it might seem like a tough decision, and it is generally encouraged to go with whatever dragon you like most, when it comes to mid-late game usefulness and utility, Smart Dragon greatly outshines Lightning Dragon in multiple areas. Smart Dragon makes for a great all-game healer, whereas Lightning Dragon is considered more of a mid to low tier attack dragon that can be out-damaged by even nat-4 dragons (like Clown Dragon). Keep in mind though that the meta is always changing and dragons receive buffs and nerfs all the time, so go with whatever dragon YOU want. Missions Dragon Growth Diary Sometime after the in-game tutorial ends, you'll notice some mission tabs on the left side of the main Village menu. One of these is the Dragon Growth Diary, which rewards you for improving your starting dragon. It's worth it to complete these missions, since you'll be rewarded with a large amount of Gold, Diamonds, Runes, Slimes, and eventually an Ancient Egg ( = 4-5* summon). The Road to Master As you continue with the in-game tutorials, you'll be introduced to The Road to Master mission menu. These missions are very helpful to new players as they give you free items and goodies for reaching many early game milestones, like completing stages in the Adventure mode chapters, as well as tutorials. Be sure to constantly return to claim your prizes since it's very easy to forget and progress ahead, only to have to return and redo certain missions to unlock your rewards. One of your first rewards will be a Heroic Egg, which is a special egg that hatches exclusively 4* dragons. This will always hatch into a Light Citaell, which will be your first defense type dragon. (Note: Light and Dark dragons are the rarest of all the elements, so any 4* dragons with those attributes are worth keeping, especially if they receive future buffs.) Events Special Check-in Event This is a one-time event that rewards new players simply for playing the game. Every day that you log in, for the first 7 days, you'll receive some nice prizes, including Gold, Diamonds, and rare eggs. But the prize you want the most is the Legendary Egg. You receive this egg on day 3, and the egg will ALWAYS hatch a 5* Legend dragon (excluding limited dragons). Since Legendary Eggs are rare and hard to obtain, some players like to use this opportunity to try and get a top tier dragon to carry them through the early-game, sometimes restarting with a new account until they get the dragon they want. This process is called "rerolling". Rerolling Since you have to wait 3 days to get a Legendary Egg, this process can be very time consuming if you're continuously unlucky. Alternatively, if you're looking for a more casual gaming experience, then it's more than fine to bypass this process altogether and just stick to 10+1 summons, as they have a decent chance of giving 5* dragons as well. However, for those who want an early edge in the game, the DVM community has provided a tier list below of all the 5* dragons that can be hatched. Please keep in mind that the meta is constantly evolving, as is our understanding of the game itself, so some dragons might move around. It's also generally advised not to shoot for any one dragon in particular as it can take a very long time, but rather to try and get any top tier dragon (usually tier 4 and up). Spending Wisely Gold #Dragon level-ups, rank-ups, skill level-ups, and evolutions (save enhancements for mid-game). #Enhancing your 1/2* runes to +3, and your 3/4* runes to +9. #Unlocking tamers (never use diamonds). #Enhancing tamer skills. #Enhancing formations. Diamonds #10+1 summoning to help build your early-game team, as well as obtain fodder for rank-ups and skill level-ups. #Expanding both dragon and rune inventory. #Purchasing Wings from the Shop (180 Wings is best deal). #Leveling up Dragon's Forest. #Transferring skills for 4-5* dragons (though this may be more of a mid-game expense). Amethysts #Leveling up Bookshelf, Treasure Chest, or Spring Water in Dragon's Forest. #Buying slime eggs which hatch into EXP slimes, which can range from being a 2*-5*. Clan Coins #'Legendary Skill Slimes:' Always buy once a week. #'Absolute Legendary Egg:' Amazing egg that always hatches a powerful limited dragon (i.e. Magnas, Lightning God Dragon, Verus). Very expensive, so recommended to bypass buying Enhancement Points unless you already have a top tier dragon or a relatively solid team. #'Enhancement Points:' Best to buy 5* enhancement points before 4* since 4* dragons can easily receive enhancement points by using Farewell on duplicates. Pay-to-Win #'Auto Pick-up (14 day):' Automatically rewards 100 diamonds and 20k gold for every day logged in. Also offers 40% discount for 2nd purchase and 80% on 3rd for a total of 42 days. #'EXP Booster (24 hour):' Gives bonus 500 Wings with purchase. +100% EXP boost stacks best with weekend Hot Time for a total boost of +200%. #'Level Package Lv.1:' Moderately cheap package that can help fill out your early-game core dragon team. #'Adventure Mode 3* Breakthrough Pack:' Offers improved rewards for completing Adventure chapters.